


New Recruits

by Shadow Etherious (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: New Recruits-verse [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Shadow%20Etherious
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, Fairy Tail is just as lively as ever. However, two old enemies reappear at their doorstep, seeking a place to belong. Perhaps this can be the beginning of a new story, one that will benefit both humans and demons.Also on FF.net
Relationships: Kyouka/Seilah, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet (mentioned)
Series: New Recruits-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Reunited Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane loses something, but two souls are once again reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Tartaros Demons. Specifically the powerful lesbian ones, but all of them are probably some of my favorite characters in all fiction (except Mard Geer, he can rot in a pit, sometimes Jackal when I remember what he did to Lucy).
> 
> So, this is a universe in which Kyouka and Seilah... _didn't die._ Here's how they use their newfound freedom.

It was another sunny day in Magnolia. The townspeople went about their usual business with the regular air of contentment, bustling through the streets. On the far side of town, the Fairy Tail guild was as boisterous as ever. The guild members joked and laughed with one another, as they waited for a job request to come through. The younger members practiced their magic and sparred with each other in their usual way.

Ever since the final defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, the guild had been slightly wary of any new threats happening. From Phantom Lord to Grimoire Heart to Tartaros to this latest battle, they weren't taking any chances with a possibility of an even bigger threat. However, as a year came and went, and the next one after it, everyone began to relax and fall back into their usual routine. Of course, Master had shaken his head when he realized that he couldn't even get the release of death from being Guild Master. He conceded that he could last a few more years before his time settled in. 

Erza and Wendy occasionally spoke of the encounter with Eileen, especially the possibility that Erza's overwhelming power possibly could be the product of being inside of a dragon for four centuries. For the most part, though, the two of them put the battle out of their minds, though Erza did hold a small bit of fondness for finally meeting one of the people who had conceived her. Since that battle, Wendy had conceded to becoming even more powerful so she could combat that kind of threat should it ever arise again. Sheila was all too happy to help as best she could. 

Mira and Natsu conversed every once in a while about the fact that, even though Natsu's book had vanished, all of Mira's demons had remained. They were all products of Zeref as well, but they were still in existence despite his death. They came to the conclusion that Mira's life force was probably keeping them sustained, but it still didn't make much sense. After the first few months of speculating, they just shrugged it off as a bluff on Zeref's part. 

The guild hall and Magnolia had been rebuilt in record time as always, the townspeople celebrating Fairy Tail and the other guilds that saved them from Acnologia once more. This time, the hall had been built with extra sturdiness, as everyone had gotten much more powerful during their year apart. 

Today was no different than any other day. The older members of the guild kept their distance as another fight broke out among the younger members. It was mostly horsing around with their magic, but still better to stay out of the line of fire. Natsu and Gray had come to blows over Natsu's appetite, so fire and ice were going in every direction. Erza had been content to cuddle Lucy and ignore their madness, but a stray fireball to the back forced her to get involved as well. Once she joined, most of the other members who had gotten involved for fun stepped down, but as Gray and Natsu were intent on winning, the fighting failed to cease. Lucy decided to participate out of sheer boredom, so the battle was far from over. 

With all the roughhousing going on, it was a wonder anyone could have a regular conversation. However, as Erza was more wont to join in on the boisterousness, Mira remained away from it. No one in the guild was stupid enough to get Erza _and_ Mira involved. It would spell death for everyone involved. 

Over at the bar, Mira served drinks and snacks to those who weren't intent on a death match. The bar had been rebuilt with four open sides, so it was easier for her to serve everyone. It also allowed for her to get larger mugs to Cana when necessary. Cana was currently in the middle of a conversation with Macao, wondering if they could combine some of her flame-resistant cards with one of his regular attacks for a joint sparring move. Mira reached over to refill Elfman's mug. He and Lisanna were relaxing on one of the benches and watching the spar going on, commenting on the strengths and weaknesses of the group. 

As she was heading back over to check Cana's supply, Mira suddenly fell to her knees, eyes wide. Wisps of smoke began rising from her body. Her cells started to tingle, the kind of tingle right before you try to move a leg that fell asleep. Tiny pinpricks had started cropping up all over her body, stabbing at her arms and torso.

The rest of the guild snapped their gazes toward Mira worriedly, the spar stopping as the group turned to the bar in concern. A few other member stood to move closer when Mira didn't get back up immediately. The smoke was billowing from Mira now, swirling around her body. Lisanna and Elfman hopped over the side of the bar to kneel beside their sister. Neither wanted to touch her in case they made it worse. 

"What's wrong, Mira?" Lisanna asked. "What's happening?"

"She's calling me," Mira said in a voice not her own. She sounded distant and far away. "She's calling me back."

This only served to heighten everyone's confusion. "Who's calling you, sis?" Elfman inquired slowly. "How do we help?"

Mira gritted her teeth together as all of the pinpricks suddenly hit at once. The sensation burned through her body and rippled up her back. A strained scream tore from her throat as her muscles spasmed painfully. Everything flashed white and she forced her eyes shut against the agonizing light.

She saw it, the book sitting in _her_ hands. She felt the light caress, the gentle soothing touch of those fingers stroking the books spine. She smelled the scent of trees and forestry, the aroma of damp earth swirling around her. None of this was uncomfortable, however. In fact, it was just the opposite, having a calming effect on her mind as the burning stinging sensation continued attacking every cell of her physical form. 

All of the watching guild members gaped in horror as Mira threw her head back with another scream. Her visage suddenly started to flicker. Lisanna and Elfman gasped as Seilah's body appeared in front of them, switching back and forth with Mira's. It appeared as if one was attempting to overcome the other. Both of them shared the same scream, the same tears running down their cheeks. After a moment or two the scream grew hoarse and grating and the smoke closed in around Mira's body, engulfing her completely. 

Everyone listened as the scream finally tapered off. They waited anxiously as the smoke cleared, finding Mira returned to herself once more. Mira groaned, her body falling limply against Elfman. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her body shaking subtly.

"Mira, are you okay?" Lisanna asked, placing a comforting hand on her big sister's back. 

"Was Seilah trying to take control of your body?" Elfman demanded, holding his sister steady.

"She's gone," Mirajane rasped quietly.

All around stared at her in shock. "What?" Lisanna whispered. 

"Seilah. Someone must have found her book. They called her back to it." Mirajane sighed wearily, leaning heavily into her siblings. "She's no longer one of my Take-Over abilities."

"So, what does that mean now?" Erza piped up slowly as she moved closer. "Does it mean someone else has her?"

"It would seem so," Mira responded. "Whoever has her book now has _her_."

"This could be bad," Gray muttered. "Is Tartaros coming back or something?"

Natsu shrugged. "No idea, but if they are, they better leave us alone this time. We won't hold back if they attack again." He lit his hand as an example. 

The rest of the guild stared at him skeptically. The last time they fought Tartaros, most of them had barely survived. If that guild returned, and fought more seriously than before, they might have some real trouble. They shook their heads at Natsu's optimism and went back to their business. For now, they put Seilah's loss out of their minds. None of them figured it would actually come to fruition anytime soon anyway, especially if it was a new cult. That gave them plenty of time to build their strength further. Mira was a bit sad at the loss, since she'd fought hard to defeat Seilah, but she supposed it was better that Seilah return to her book than be causing trouble. 

Miles away, in the mountains outside of Magnolia, a clawed hand held open a book, allowing the smoke flowing around the cave to be swallowed up in the pages. Once it was all absorbed, the book snapped shut and the sole occupant gave a heavy sigh. Shaking knees gave out and a groan echoed around the cavern as the book was pressed to a well-endowed chest. Said chest hit the cave floor as the summoner sank fully into a laying position. 

Kyouka was well aware of her condition. She knew that summoning Seilah was likely to use the last of her life force. She had used the majority of what little power she retained after the battle with Fairy Tail to hunt down both of their books. If she managed to summon Seilah, she knew her mate would be re-energized enough to summon her again with little difficulty, but that was only if Kyouka succeeded. 

Eyes narrowing, Kyouka growled to herself. "No. I cannot afford to fail. With Zeref no longer of this world, Seilah and I will finally be able to live as we wish without Mard Geer's influence. She deserves to be happy, to have another chance. I must try, for her sake."

Forcing herself up onto her knees, Kyouka gathered all of her remaining energy and opened Seilah's book. She began to chant the incantation, letting the demonic language flow from her tongue easily. Warmth filled her body, starting at her toes and shooting up her legs before soaring up her spine. She knew that the Curse power within her was strong enough to do what would normally take at least three humans to do. The magic that sealed Seilah slowly began swirling around the cavern, but Kyouka ignored it as she focused completely on her task. 

She felt the familiar presence of her love, the embrace of warmth that only Seilah could bring to her. She saw the gentle smile that her mate reserved only for her. She smelled the forest, the fields, the meadows of wildflowers and the fresh open air. All things she could only experience when Seilah was nearby, when she was close, when she was _here._

Finishing the incantation, Kyouka felt the power build in her stomach. She gritted her teeth against a cry of pain as a form began materializing before her. Smoke billowed all around the cavern. At last, Kyouka screamed as the power exploded from inside her and she fell to the ground as the form began taking shape and substance. 

Blue eyes stared up blearily as a pair of black-stocking-clad legs slowly walked closer, kneeling before her. Kyouka felt something soft lift her head and she knew she had succeeded. The only touch she could ever feel in such clarity was Seilah's. She smiled as she gazed up at her love, the purple eyes she'd missed for the past couple of years twinkling back down at her. Lifting her hand, Kyouka stroked a pale cheek before allowing the last of her essence to leave her and finish Seilah's summon. 

At last, they were together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kyouka and Seilah so much. So freaking much.


	2. Confronting the Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail gets a couple of unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go! As before, this chapter and the ones following have been edited before being moved over.

Several days passed after Mira lost Seilah as a TakeOver ability. During the first week of her absence, the guild was on edge, wondering if a threat from Tartaros would come their way. The last thing any of them wanted was to be caught off guard by the demon guild again after the last time they had to fight them. However, once a week came and went, Fairy Tail settled back into its usual routine of roughhousing and chatter.

This did reopen the discussion between Natsu and Mira, considering that if Seilah was called back to her book, then the books for the other demons did still exist. Something Lucy must have done while rewriting Natsu's book must have allowed his to disappear. Like before, they decided to call it a bluff on Zeref's part and continue life as usual.

"Lucy!" Natsu called one morning. He strolled over to his best friend with a grin. "Wanna head on a job together? We haven't been on one as a team since last month!"

"Actually, I don't think I would be much help on any of the current jobs posted," Lucy shrugged. "None of the jobs posted require our whole team. Some are better for you and Happy, some are better for me, and there's a few that you and Gray could probably do."

Gray snorted as he sipped some tea Juvia had made for him. "Yeah, because I can definitely see the two of us getting along well enough to do a job together. Fire and ice, remember?"

"But you two have gotten better at cooperating since the fight against Eisenwald," Lucy pointed out to him. "You don't hate each others' guts _nearly_ as much as before."

Natsu and Gray shared a look before diverting their gazes elsewhere. "Come on, Lucy," Natsu persisted. "Wouldn't it be easier to go on a job with me and Happy? You won't even have to do anything! Just sit back and let us do all the hard work while you pay lip service to the poster."

Lucy sighed and put her head down on the table. "I'm just... not really in the mood for a team job right now," she mumbled. "And I've got enough saved up from my last few jobs to pay rent. I'm just kinda beat at the moment."

Wendy, sitting nearby with Carla and eating a bowl of fruit, piped up. "Is Erza training you again?"

"She's helping me strengthen my body," Lucy affirmed with a nod. "I'm not as strong as everybody else, so she's helping me get myself into better shape. Capricorn is also still working with me on meditation. Now I know how Natsu felt when she punched him after her trial."

"Hang in there," Carla encouraged in her offhand way, reaching for a strawberry nonchalantly. "She wouldn't train you if she didn't think you had potential. I've never known Erza to go through the trouble if it wasn't worth it." Her voice softened a little. "Besides, she's your girlfriend. Maybe she just wants you to be safe without her, Natsu, or Gray around."

"Thanks, Carla," Lucy sighed. "You're probably right."

"Come _on,_ Lucy!" Natsu groaned. They'd all just solidified her point, but he wanted to go on a job with her! "It's just one job! I'm sure Erza wouldn't mind you skipping training or whatever for _one day._ "

"I beg your pardon?" a voice growled behind them. Natsu froze and hurriedly hid behind Lucy. No matter how much stronger he had gotten during the year apart and the battle with Zeref and Acnologia, Erza could still whoop him ten ways to Thursday. And from the way she was glaring down at him right now, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to do so. "Natsu, you know I don't approve of skipping lessons without good reason. Perhaps you should choose a _different job_ until Lucy is ready to join you?"

Natsu hated it, but he knew when he was beat. For now. Sulking into a seat, he grumbled, "Kay..."

Erza's lips turned up into a satisfied smile as she settled into her own seat beside Lucy.

The morning continued on in the usual manner, with the occasional fallout between some of the members. Once in a while, Levy came over to talk to Lucy about the new book she was writing. Lucy remained firm in her promise that Levy would be the first one to read the book once it was fully finished, even despite someone else sometimes sneaking a peek at the draft.

It was around late afternoon when the air around the building shifted. Mira, Erza, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray all perked up at the charged energy coming toward their guild. Natsu, Mira, Lucy and Erza felt something familiar about the energy, Natsu and Lucy because they both had some demon particles still in their bodies, and Mira and Erza because they'd experienced it firsthand. Wendy and Lisanna instantly took notice of the change and a few others glanced up as well. Heads turned toward the doors and the people closest to the entrance gasped at what they saw. _This_ caught everyone's attention.

Two silhouettes appeared in the doorway and all of the wizards were instantly on the defensive. Erza and Mira strode to the front, Erza summoning a sword to hand and requipping into her Black Wing armor while Mira allowed her Sitri form to take over. Elfman, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Natsu stood behind them, ready to help their friends if necessary. Everyone gathered in the background as battle support should they be needed. None of them would be caught off guard this time.

The silhouettes paused when they stepped over the threshold. Neither attempted to attack, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. Erza lifted her sword toward them.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where are the other members of your guild hiding?"

"Tartaros is gone," Kyouka drawled lazily, checking her claws for chips or breaks. "Once you killed Mard Geer, the guild was eliminated."

"That doesn't answer the question of the other Demon Gates," Mira snarled. Her eyes trained firmly on Seilah.

Seilah ignored her and tapped her chin in thought. "As far as I recall, Keith, Torafuzar, Tempesta, Jackal, Silver, and Ezel were all killed. I have no idea what happened to Franmalth, but considering his inability to conceal himself very well, it is likely some other wizards found and eliminated him as well."

"He wasn't in the destroyed castle when I awoke," Kyouka shrugged in mild agreement.

"Awoke?" Erza huffed incredulously. "You were dead. Minerva killed you."

"Actually, that's interesting," Kyouka smirked. "She saved my life when she stabbed me with your sword. She did it at the same time Face hit zero. Her stabbing me allowed me to fall into a coma, as Face was under the impression I was already dead."

"A simple sword to the heart is not enough to kill such powerful beings as ourselves, even when severely weakened," Seilah murmured. Her fingers twitched slightly and Elfman growled at her, moving closer to Lisanna. Seilah turned her eyes on them for a moment before continuing to look around the guild hall.

"Then why are you here?" Gray demanded, preparing his Demon Slayer magic. "How come you didn't disappear when Zeref died?"

Seilah's eye twitched at the reminder of her creator. Kyouka glanced to the ground. "We're not certain why we are still here. Perhaps we were not as closely connected to our purpose as originally thought, or perhaps those who did not fulfill their purpose were no longer tied to him and released from his servitude upon his death."

"So then, why are you here if you're free now?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"We wish to see the functions of an official guild and join one," Kyouka explained calmly.

There was silence following her statement as all of the humans stared at her. "What." Erza said blankly.

"Do you have a place we could sit and talk?" Kyouka sighed, rubbing her head. "And perhaps a book for Seilah? The first is so that I can explain our rather sudden appearance better. The second is to ensure your safety."

"Mira wouldn't let her attack us," Lisanna scoffed. It was true, but she also knew that only her big sister could go against Seilah's control. The rest were sitting ducks when she was around.

Kyouka turned fiery blue eyes on Lisanna and snarled, "I wouldn't allow her to lay a _hand_ on Seilah."

"You won't be able to harm Mira while I breathe!" Erza snapped.

"And I would not permit you to fight Kyouka-sama," Seilah interjected. Her hands twitched faster than before, shaking now. "Now that we all understand that we are evenly matched, do you have any reading material? I have been without a book for years while trapped. I would accept the _dictionary_ at this point. I long for a story."

All of the wizards glared at them for several moments longer and Seilah's eyes narrowed. "If I do not get a story, _I make my own._ " Almost instantly, Jett punched Droy across the jaw. This spurred everyone into motion, realizing that the safer option for everyone was to talk rather than fight. A few people cleared a space in the middle of the hall and everyone positioned themselves around the walls so as not to be treated as puppets for Seilah's entertainment. Droy rushed to the storage room and grabbed a random book off the shelves, setting it on the table and retreating.

Mira, Erza, Kyouka, and Seilah sat at the empty table. Seilah swiped up the book and began to read as Kyouka ran a hand through her hair. Erza and Mira watched them warily, neither taking their eyes off the demons across from them. Kyouka finally sighed and laid her head down for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before snapping back upright.

"Where should I start...?" she mumbled.

"Probably from the beginning would be most helpful," Mira retorted calmly.

Kyouka shrugged and nodded. "Very well, then. The beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a transition chapter, I'm sorry. Still, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter? We're getting some background!


	3. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouka and Seilah give their backstory and explain why they've come to the guild that once defeated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little of my personal headcanoned backstories here. Hope ya like it. Also, a bit of Seilah and Kyouka interacting with the guild!

"As you probably already know, Seilah and I are Etherious demons, the most powerful beings created by the immortal Black Wizard Zeref four hundred or so years ago. I was the second to be created, Seilah was ninth, right before Master END, er, Natsu Dragneel." Kyouka shot an apologetic glance to Natsu before continuing. "In order for the Etherious to achieve our concealed forms, forms that only we, of all the created demons, are able to obtain for whatever reason, we either learn to control it or use varying methods to create it. I can easily change between my Etherious form and my concealed one, whereas, once Seilah obtained her Curse power, Macro, she had to start ordering herself to change.

"All demons created by Zeref had an innate sense of duty, an ingrained honing system that forced us to want to find him. I did not find out until his demise that our purpose was to kill him. For hundreds of years, Mard Geer raised the known Etherious demons to believe humans were below them. The entire time, he kept the information of Zeref's intended death to himself." Kyouka's eyes narrowed and her claws scratched at the table angrily. "He led us astray, for which I will never forgive him."

"Continue," Erza pressed.

Kyouka nodded. "When we were created, we were immediately sealed into our books. Mard Geer had seemingly come about without a book, but he summoned all of us in order to keep us together. As you probably already know, there were actually only nine of us as Silver was an animated corpse controlled by Keith and we'd assumed Master END was trapped in his book."

Kyouka shook her head in mild disgust, making everyone look at her in puzzlement. "I couldn't stand them," she explained. "They all had atrocious personalities. It was a struggle not to increase their sense of pain every passing day until only Tempesta, Seilah, and I remained. Tempesta may not have been very interesting to be around, but he was at least tolerable compared to the others. And it was clear they cared not for each other, constantly having competitions to see who could destroy more human lives and having rough, destructive brawls every time one of them outdid another. Seilah was the only one I grew close to in the entire guild." Blue eyes flashed to Seilah, who smiled softly at her mate.

"Hundreds of years passed with no sign of any progress," Kyouka sighed, continuing her tale. "The others were beginning to get restless, even Seilah, though she had her stories to entertain herself. I remained calm, knowing that our creator wouldn't show himself if we did nothing noteworthy. However, finding something worth receiving his approval and love was a difficult task as most of us believed we had no prior instructions. It was nerve-wracking and disheartening.

"However, at some point roughly ten years ago, we discovered something. The former chairman of the Magic Council, the man blamed for Jellal's misdoings, had come to us with information. He was furious that he had been outsmarted by a mere teenager and that other teenagers had been the ones to thwart his beloved Etherion cannon. Considering Grimoire Heart was led by a former Master of Fairy Tail, he figured that, as your previous alliance had disbanded the Oracion Seis, we were his only option.

"It was pathetic, really, seeing him stride in, face red with rage as he tried to control himself long enough to tell me what he wanted. I was, naturally, the only person allowed to answer personal jobs from humans. The other Etherious tended to kill humans before information could be gathered, and Seilah refused to see them regardless, unless she needed a new story to tell. I saw the worth in his request, so I accepted. And by his contract, he sold me his soul."

Elfman shuddered at the words, moving slightly closer to Lisanna. "Is something wrong?" Mira asked him softly.

"Those words, 'sell' and 'soul' sound far too familiar for my liking," her brother responded, glaring at Seilah, who did not acknowledge his remark. Mira's lip curled at Seilah, but she continued listening as Kyouka went on.

"Through the former chairman, we learned of a device that could not only raise enough panic to permit our master to take notice, but also awaken Master E.N.D. from his seal, something Mard Geer had been attempting for decades with no progress. If everything went according to plan, we would be able to return to our Father, Zeref, with the entire guild complete. All we needed was the Face project. Face would have made our dream come true."

Seilah snapped the book shut with an audible thud, purple eyes flashing red as she stood and turned to Droy. "I grow tired of this tale," she snarled, free hand flexing unhappily. "Could you show me where the other books are?"

Droy immediately nodded and led her toward the storage room. Jett and Levy accompanied him to make sure nothing bad happened. Kyouka watched Seilah follow after Shadow Gear before shaking her head.

"Seilah is... still not taking the news very well. She nearly gave her life for a dream that would have ceased to exist the moment we set eyes on our creator. She is not one for plot twists in her own book, as she would say. She expressed that she was more upset that Mard Geer was willing to sacrifice me for the project without disclosing the full truth, but... It's still sinking in for her, what could have happened had you not defeated us."

"So how did all of this lead to you paying us a visit?" Erza asked, turning her attention back to Kyouka. "You've given us the story of how you were created and found your way to our doorstep. So what?"

Kyouka took a breath. "Once Minerva plunged that sword through my chest, my body entered a state of healing. I mentioned that she sent me into a coma just as Face was about to kill me? Going into that state let me hear everything that went on around me, heightening my senses for the first time in my life. I wasn't able to move, but I could hear the dragons destroying the Face devices. Someone also defeated Mard Geer. I am thankful you did. Thanks to his death, I was able to siphon his dying thoughts and find the information that we were created to kill Zeref."

Her eyes focused on Mira and Kyouka's claws dug into the wood of the tabletop. "You came back for her body."

"She would have died-," Mira tried, only to be cut off.

"A nobler sentence than being an instrument of battle against her will," Kyouka snarled at her. "You had no right to do with her as you pleased!"

"I had a right to absorb her if I wanted," Mira growled. Blue eyes glared into each other venomously. "She was the strongest opponent I have ever faced. I wanted to remember her!"

"So you absorbed her body and soul?" Kyouka spat, slamming a hand on the table. "The very _least_ you could have done was go out in search of her book! Instead, you degraded her beyond all comprehension!"

Both stood angrily. Kyouka was going to teach this human not to toy with her mate. Mira wasn't going to let some disgraced demon tell her what she could and couldn't do with her power. Erza sighed and backed away from the table to avoid collateral damage. She would return to Mira's aid, should she need it, but this would possibly factor into how the guild treated the demons going forward.

Before anyone could let off an attack, a scream sounded from the storage room. All heads turned in shock and Lucy raced for the storage room. "Levy!"

"Seilah!" Kyouka gasped, following quickly.

Erza outdistanced Lucy and pulled her back. She didn't want Lucy being caught in any crossfire that might happen. Instead, she joined Kyouka in the doorway to the storage room. Peeking in, she stared up in shock, wondering what she was looking at. Mira peered around them and felt her jaw hit the ground.

Inside, Seilah had transformed into her Etherious form. Levy sat calmly on her shoulder as the two of them perused the books high above Droy and Jett's heads. Those two, for their part, were panicking, wondering how they were going to get their friend down. What if Seilah reached up and crushed Levy? What if Levy slipped off and fell?

"Don't worry, Levy!" Jett shouted.

"We'll get you down!" Droy added, wondering if his plants could grow fast enough to catch her if she fell.

"She's a lot bigger than when we fought at your castle..." Mira murmured dazedly. Seilah was _huge_.

"Seilah's original size was around a few meters taller than that, actually," Kyouka informed her. "She was one of the largest of us, second only to Mard Geer. We normally don't use our full sizes in battle because it would be no fun against smaller opponents. Also, arguments would tear the castle to pieces if we used our original sizes."

Lucy tentatively took a few steps into the room. "You really are demons," she muttered. "Levy, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Levy called back with a wave. "I'm showing Seilah some of the older books since she doesn't like modern reading all that much."

"Was it really necessary for her to get so big?" Lucy asked. "We have ladders for this exact purpose."

"I do not like ladders," Seilah shrugged, Erza, Lucy, and Mira flinching at the numerous voices that assaulted their ears.

"But you had human feet," Droy pointed out.

Seilah glared down at him. "I do not. Like. Ladders." She stomped one of her hooves to emphasize her words. Droy shrank back with a nod and whimper, not wanting to be kicked through the wall or something.

Seilah turned her attention to those in the doorway. "Kyouka, are they all caught up?"

"Almost, Seilah," Kyouka responded. "Would you like to join us?"

Bright yellow eyes zeroed in on her for a moment and Levy watched in shock as a bright blush colored Seilah's cheeks. "Yes, I will be right out."

Kyouka nodded and turned, continuing the story as she returned to the table. "After the battle was finished and you all vacated, my body continued healing, taking in the excess ethernano in the atmosphere to replenish my energy sources. Of course, this only managed to last roughly a few months before I felt a familiar tug. It was similar to an itching sensation, but I was, unfortunately, too weak to scratch it. It continued to grow worse as the next year drew nearer.

"It wasn't until later that I found out the increase in the itch was due to Lord Zeref's presence drawing nearer. I could sense him coming closer, something that had hardly happened before. Usually, he would conceal himself if he thought we knew he was coming closer, but he didn't do that this time, no doubt believing me dead like my brothers.

"I willed my body into action, forcing myself to move even though I wasn't fully healed. I simply wanted to see my master, to be able to tell Seilah that he truly did care for us. We were his children, his creations, surely he wanted to see us? But then..."

Kyouka shut her eyes and lowered her head sadly. It was the first time Erza or any of them had seen her looking defeated. "His presence, it just... disappeared. One moment, I could feel it all around me, surrounding me with his power, and the next, he was... gone. Nothing remained of his essence, as though he had simply ceased to exist. It was then that... I finally gave up the hope of ever seeing him."

Seilah strode from the storage room and took a seat beside her mate. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes and the wizards waited patiently. Seilah reached out a cautious hand and placed it on Kyouka's shoulder. Kyouka gave her a small smile and stroked her hair before turning back to their audience. Erza and Mira nodded for her to continue when ready and Kyouka returned it.

"From that point on, I tried to find another purpose, some other reason to keep going, to keep moving forward. I watched you rebuild your guild hall and continue with your lives before I set out to find Seilah's book and my own. As I traveled, I watched other official guilds and how they functioned. None of them were as powerful as this guild, though plenty came close. I noticed things that official guilds did that the dark guilds I used to observe did not.

"The members of official guilds were happy and living comfortably. They had fun with each other and were not often upset with one another for trivial reasons. They managed to work, no matter how boisterous they were. I realized that... I wanted to be part of something like that. When raised in hatred, you get used to it. Brought up to believe humans were beneath us, I used to think the frivolity you engaged in was detestable, idiotic. It wasn't until my entire life's purpose was complete-."

"If one could use that word," Seilah murmured.

"That I wanted to experience more than what I had on Cube," Kyouka went on, shooting her mate a reproachful glance. "Watching humans gave me a new purpose. I searched harder to find our books so I could reunite with Seilah, so we could experience this world together."

Mira gasped in realization. "That must have been what happened the other day!" She looked to Erza and explained, "When I lost the ability to transform into Seilah, it must have been Kyouka summoning her back to her book!"

"I certainly wasn't going to bring the wrath of your guild upon myself by killing you and then summoning her," Kyouka huffed, crossing her arms. "That would have made a terrible second impression. Instead, I captured her within her book and used the last of my life force to summon her."

"And once my summoning was complete," Seilah spoke up. "I in turn summoned Kyouka-sama, so we could come to you together."

There was silence as the guild digested the information they'd been given. Mutters circulated the building as they picked through to find any kind of fallacy. Meanwhile, a few questions popped up.

"Why here, then?" Elfman grumbled from beside Mira. "Why come tell us all this?"

"Because you humans grew on us," Kyouka responded. "You were the only humans to ever defeat us so completely in our entire existence. You even went so far as to destroy our regeneration lab, something _no one_ has thought to do in over two hundred years."

"Had you not done that, it would have been easier for Kyouka-sama to resurrect me," Seilah sighed. "However, considering it was a task few others had ever accomplished, and you _lived to tell about it_ , you are the only humans who have gained our respect."

"Therefore, we would like to reside in your guild," Kyouka went on. "Since you are the only humans we not only know but also respect, we thought it best to come here."

"But _why?_ " Gray asked, still not understanding. "Why join an Official Guild at all? Why not start your own?"

Kyouka rolled her eyes momentarily before explaining, "We want you to teach us how to fit into this world, a world run by humans. With the way Mard Geer raised us, we know very little about how humans function or how this world works. How long would we have, Seilah?"

"Projected fifty years," Seilah replied.

"If left on our own without learning about this world, we would be dead within fifty years. We want to learn how to live in this world, to coexist. We don't want to rule over humans, but walk beside them."

"So, what, you just want us to teach you how to survive?" Natsu scratched his head. "You look fine to me..."

Seilah turned to Kyouka, a tad concerned. "Perhaps our respect is a bit misplaced, m'lady..."

"Don't mind him," Erza sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back a little. "We don't really have a say in the matter. In situations like this, it comes down to Master to decide the final verdict."

Kyouka nodded. "That sounds fair. We _did_ show up unexpectedly. Should we come back when your Master returns?"

"I'm already here," a voice stated from the doorway. Both demons turned to find Makarov rolling forward. His dark eyes glared up at them suspiciously.

The entire guild held its breath as Master stared up at the demons in his hall. Seilah and Kyouka stood before him, gazing back with calm expressions as they waited for him to speak. Erza and Mira stood nearby to provide assistance if needed. No one said anything for a few long minutes.

Finally, Master spoke. "So, you wish to join my guild?" he asked softly.

"We do," Kyouka affirmed.

"Even after you injured my children, attacked our guild hall, and engaged us in a full guild-against-guild battle?" Master raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"A simple plagiarism of your conflict with Phantom Lord if I recall correctly," Seilah pointed out, casting a quick glance to Gajeel as her hand started to twitch again.

There was silence once more as Master once again surveyed the two women in front of him. Seilah ignored her hand in favor of hearing the verdict. Kyouka watched the old man carefully, having prior knowledge of how unpredictable he could be with those that threatened his guild.

"And how are we to trust that you won't turn on us?" Master inquired.

"How were you certain Gajeel would not attempt to turn on you once you allowed him to stay?" Kyouka asked in return. "Or that your grandson would not attempt to disrupt the guild's way of life again? A certain amount of faith was needed for them to prove themselves, yes?"

"They are humans with knowledge of how humans function," Makarov shot back. "You are demons, raised to believe humans are beneath you."

"We cannot guarantee that we will be trustworthy immediately," Kyouka agreed. "It will take time for us to break our habits, just as it took Gajeel, Juvia, and Laxus time. However, we no longer have a purpose, nor a direction. We are just as lost as anyone you have taken in before us."

Seilah cleared her throat. "After analyzing your story," she said carefully. "I have come to the conclusion that this guild is a family, a home for those who are lost or don't feel as if they belong. Currently, Kyouka-sama and I are both. We are demons without a master in a world of humans that would rather see us dead for who created us. We have nowhere else to turn but to you."

There was quiet as all eyes found Master. It was down to him now. He took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. He held their gazes sternly, making sure they knew just how serious he was. "You are aware of the consequences of hurting the guild a second time?"

Both nodded.

"Very well." Makarov's face relaxed and his lips turned up in a small but reassuring smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in a post on Tumblr, I give Seilah WAY more book-related lines than pretty much anyone else. I love putting Makarov into these fics wherever I can. Watching him in the show, he's somewhat like how I wanted my dad to be when I was younger. I'm glad he got to live just a little bit longer to watch over his kids. Anyway, hope ya liked that and I'll be coming through with the last chapter asap!


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouka and Seilah are (mostly) officially accepted into the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I've got one or two one-shot ideas about Kyouka and Seilah's adventures in Fairy Tail, but for now, here's the last chapter. Some more of my headcanons come into play here, but not as much as last chapter. Enjoy!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Everyone released the breath they'd been holding and looked to the two demons expectantly. Kyouka slowly nodded her head to Master. "Thank you for this opportunity," she said, letting her sincerity show. "Truthfully, we could have gone to any guild, but I wanted a place where Seilah could be safe to be herself. I figured the only place she could be safe was in the same place as the only person to defeat her." She glanced at Mira. Mira nodded in understanding. If Seilah was on Mira's side, they could protect each other from harm.

"You two need a place to stay?" Natsu called. "The guild has dorms for people who don't have somewhere to go."

"I'm sure we'll find an abandoned dungeon or empty basement somewhere," Kyouka shrugged. "We prefer dungeons, cellars, underground areas. It makes us feel safe."

"Why not stay in our dungeon?" Gray suggested as he finally let his Demon Slayer magic recede. "It's not like we're using it for anything." He accepted a pastry from Juvia and took a hearty bite.

Erza instantly turned to Master. "Is that allowed?" she asked curiously.

"So long as they help Mira at the bar, and maintain the hall, I don't see a problem with it," Master shrugged. He followed Mira toward the bar to grab a drink. "If we have the space, it wouldn't be right to send them off when we have exactly what they're looking for."

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered. "Two more guild members! It's like having two new sisters!"

"Don't be stupid," Gray huffed. "It's more like having two aunts or something. They're, like, a hundred years old."

" _Four_ hundred," Kyouka corrected him as she also headed toward the bar.

A few guild members cringed as a blue head shot up and snapped in her direction. "Do not speak to my darling Gray with such an offensive tone!" Juvia hissed, glaring at Kyouka.

"Watch your _tongue_ when speaking to Kyouka-sama," Seilah warned, her eyes flashing an angry red as she turned her gaze on Juvia.

"Gray is a Demon Slayer!" Juvia snapped as she stalked forward. "She should show him the proper respect of his station!"

"Kyouka-sama is one of the oldest Etherious," Seilah retorted, striding forward to meet her. "She owes no respect to a pitiful human man, _regardless_ of his power."

The guild watched the two of them, dumbfounded. Seilah's eyes were a deep red color and Juvia's irises had widened to twice their usual size. They faced each other in the open area, spitting insults back and forth.

"Wow," Lucy murmured, glancing between them in shock. "I never thought there would be someone in the world that could go toe-to-toe with Juvia in terms of devotion."

"You should've seen Seilah after Elf embarrassed her in front of Kyouka," Lisanna snickered, eyes on the argument. "She went _berserk_ on Mira."

Lucy blinked at her. "I wonder how this will end then."

Meanwhile, Juvia and Seilah continued their heated debate. Juvia's fury was clearly written over her face, a stark contrast to Seilah's calm exterior. Energy swirled around the both of them, water and books blinking into and out of existence. Neither wanted to back down until the other submitted, but neither were willing to come to blows either. They were locked in a battle of wits.

"Men are the best caretakers!" Juvia spat, making a few around wonder how they got onto this from 'respect'. "They have strong arms to hold us with, especially my darling Gray, the strongest of them all."

"Erza Scarlet is stronger than your Gray, and has larger muscles as well," Seilah pointed out. "Kyouka-sama can increase her strength at will beyond anything a human could hope to achieve."

"You have clearly never felt the touch of a man!" Juvia scoffed, sneering at her opponent slyly. "They provide utmost pleasure to all they wish. Something even as small as Gray's fingertips caressing my cheek feels simply _divine!_ "

"Your path has not taken you to many women, then," Seilah snorted in contempt. "Kyouka-sama can increase pleasure to new heights, overloading the senses in a wave of euphoria any human would be _honored_ to feel. She is the _definition_ of ecstasy."

"My darling Gray is better than any woman could ever be!" Juvia snapped.

Seilah's lips turned upward just slightly in a semblance of a smile before she turned and walked back toward Kyouka. Before reaching her mate, Seilah glanced back and the smile was much more prominent now. "Any _human_ woman perhaps." With that, she settled at the bar and snuggled into Kyouka's side. Kyouka's arm slid around her waist almost instantly.

Juvia glared at her as she returned to Gray's side with a huff. Lucy leaned over to Lisanna and whispered, "I think Seilah won that one." Lisanna could only nod in shocked agreement.

With the potential confrontation averted, the guild slowly relaxed, devolving back into the cheerful atmosphere it was before the new members arrived. A few shot the demons suspicious glances, but were content to let them be until they gave cause for concern. Within minutes, more roughhousing broke out, and the usual chatter filled the air. Kyouka ignored it and listened to Master outline the main rules of the guild. Seilah, knowing her love would fill her in, summoned another book from the storage room to read.

"It's really simple," Kyouka murmured. "Your rules are much more relaxed than Mard Geer made them seem."

"Just try not to destroy the hall too soon," Master sighed. "I'm in no mood to do the paperwork right now."

Seilah turned to him with a question in mind, but a fireball caught her leg, interrupting her train of thought. Glancing to the flame, she ordered the fire to burn out, and for her stocking to repair itself. Once the damage was fixed, she turned fiery eyes to those sparring with one another in the middle of the hall. Standing with a calm snap of her book, Seilah called to hand a ball of blue energy, runes surrounding her fingers. Elfman immediately stepped in front of Lisanna, just in case, but Seilah ignored him entirely. With a precise throw, she lobbed the energy right at Natsu's head.

The fighting paused for half a second as Natsu glanced to her in confusion. Seilah blinked calmly, making no move to apologize, and Natsu's grin widened. " _Now_ I'm getting fired up!" he chuckled, bringing more fire to life around his hands.

More balls of energy appeared around Seilah as she faced the rest of the group in preparation. Gray snickered and prepared his Demon Ice as Lucy cheered happily. "See?" she chirped, donning her Taurus Star Dress. "You're already fitting in so well. Let's see whatcha got!"

A small smile tugged the corners of Seilah's lips as she rushed to join the fighting. She dodged the incoming attacks easily, sliding right to the center of the group. Natsu and Lucy tried to double-team her, but Seilah blocked Natsu's punches and ducked Lucy's punch, allowing it to hit Natsu's head. Natsu huffed and ducked low to try swiping at her legs, only for Seilah to jump over his attack and use Lucy's shoulders to get out of Natsu's line of fire.

Lucy spun on her quickly, throwing a few punches to catch her off guard. Seilah deflected some of them, but took one head-on. She grunted and slid a few feet, but smiled. She tossed a bright blue ball of energy at Lucy. Lucy dodged to the side and the energy caught Natsu, exploding and sending him into the wall.

The guild watched in wonder as some of their strongest members practically ganged up on one of the demons and could barely even touch her. Natsu used his usual headfirst approach, which ended up with him getting a face full of Lucy's deflected fists. Lucy, for her part, alternated between using punches and using her whip. Both proved ineffective against Seilah. If anything, getting hit with the whip only seemed to make Seilah more excited.

Gray stayed to the back as he wondered what attack could give him an edge against Seilah. He summoned a hammer made of Demon Ice and swung it in her direction. Seilah's eyes widened when she saw it coming and she swiftly ducked the ice, allowing it to propel Lucy and Natsu across the room. She faced Gray with a concentrated expression and Gray grinned. He created a mace from his ice and gave it a swing now that his friends were out of range. Seilah reached out and caught the mace, examining it. When Gray tried to pull back, she used Macro to keep him in place as she pulled back the hand used to catch the mace. Blue blood dripped to the wood under her feet and she cocked her head.

"This must be Silver's creation," Seilah whispered. "I will have to take different precautions when you are using it." Her eyes lifted to Gray. "Well done for controlling it so easily."

"I've had practice," Gray shrugged when Seilah released his body. He swung the mace again. Now that he knew he could hurt her, he didn't use full strength, but he wasn't gonna hold back completely, either. This time, Seilah summoned a table and used it to deflect the attack, causing Gray to stumble back.

"Don't forget us!" Natsu shouted, rushing Seilah from behind. She sniffed nonchalantly and sidestepped his punch. Natsu raced past her and slammed into Gray. Once again, Seilah found herself faced with Lucy.

Gray quickly regained his footing. Instead of focusing on a weapon, he instead tossed random chunks of demon ice in Seilah's direction to throw her off. If he could distract her, one of the others might get in a lucky shot. It was a good thought, but all of the chunks were deflected into other directions. One of them caught Natsu on his next charge and broke his concentration. He tossed his next fireball into Lucy instead of Seilah. Lucy stumbled back and one of her fists caught Gray, making him stumble into Erza. He gulped slightly as auburn eyes turned to him and Gray knew the battle was going to leave him a little sore in the morning.

Taking stock of the situation, Erza immediately called several swords into existence, ready to either get the guild back in order or get in on the action. All stopped, however, at a panicked gasp and turned to find Seilah staring at Erza, completely still. Everyone watched her in confusion, wondering what was up. Kyouka glanced up at the sudden quiet and looked about in confusion. Spotting Seilah's position, she strode over and stroked her hair, cooing to her gently. Kyouka slowly calmed Seilah a little before turning to Erza, eyes flashing red momentarily.

"Erza, do you mind putting your swords away until I get Seilah safely out of sight?" she asked with forced calm.

"What's the matter?" Erza inquired, sending all but one of her swords back to the pocket dimension.

"When she was still young, Seilah's tail was cut off by a Requip wizard," Kyouka explained in a tight voice. "It was a... traumatizing experience for her. Since then, I have killed every Requip wizard that dared to cross paths with us. Except you." The guild tensed at this, waiting to see what Erza's reaction would be.

Auburn eyes turned to Seilah, watching the way she clung to Kyouka and how her newly regrown tail remained wrapped safely around her leg. Turning her gaze back to Kyouka, Erza asked, "You killed them because they scared her?"

Kyouka gave a curt nod. "If it frightened Seilah, it was a threat that needed to be eliminated. I understand that we must take different measures now that we have changed our affiliation, but it is still an issue."

Taking a deep breath, Erza nodded and strode forward. She placed her hand on Seilah's, making her squeak. Slowly, Erza brought Seilah's hand to the hilt of her sword and allowed Seilah to hold it. Everyone knew how protective Erza was of her weapons and they held their breath as Seilah's fingers closed over the hilt. Seilah grasped the sword tentatively, feeling the power resonating from it.

"You have joined our guild," Erza stated calmly, her voice ringing clearly through the silent room. "That means that regardless of how I use the swords against you during guild brawls, I will not _ever_ aim to hurt you. If necessary, I will help you become more comfortable around my weapons."

"We were enemies," Seilah whispered, still holding onto the sword. "Why are you making such an effort so early in our story together?"

"Because hopefully, your story with the guild will last until the end of time." Erza smiled and placed her hand on Seilah's head, right between her horns. No different than the way she would Natsu, Gray, or anyone else. "That means you need to feel comfortable around your new family."

Purple eyes stared up at her in wonder before glancing to the blue eyes beside her. Kyouka nodded and Seilah glanced once more at the sword before swallowing. "Thank you," she murmured, finally handing the weapon back.

The fighting wound down after that. Many of the other wizards shot curious looks at Seilah as she resumed her place at Kyouka's side. None of them thought the demons could be afraid of anything, ever. To see one get terrified of a sword of all things made them wonder if these women weren't closer to being human than they thought.

Seilah cuddled into Kyouka's side as she took deep breaths. Her tail settled onto Kyouka's lap, receiving soothing strokes. The Strauss siblings took note of the action and shared a glance. Progress wouldn't be made if they didn't try. Best time was now.

"I always did think something was off about your Etherious form," Lisanna started conversationally, scooting closer to Seilah. "Like something was missing."

"It did confuse me how Zeref expected you to stand, let alone kill him, when your Etherious form didn't even look capable of walking," Mira added in agreement, setting a cup of water in front of Seilah. "It makes sense that it would be because your balance was offset by the lack of your tail."

Seilah took deep breaths as she looked at the counter. She gratefully took a gulp of the water. "Yes, walking is difficult without it. I'm certain Elfman and Lisanna remember how little I moved when we first met." Elfman's arm flexed, but otherwise, he gave a simple nod. Seilah turned her eyes to Mira. "And my lack of movement during our battle."

"When you got to the lab, you were walking pretty slowly." Mira held a finger to her chin as the pieces fell into place. "I thought it was because you were angry, but I imagine that, if you'd had your tail at the time, you probably would've come stomping in instead."

"I certainly wouldn't have sacrificed so many of my precious books to fight you had I had my tail," Seilah sniffed, though her shoulders relaxed the more they talked.

From there, the conversation devolved into Seilah chatting with them about their Takeover abilities and her own powers as an Etherious. Kyouka watched them with a small smile. Yes, the four of them would be a bit hesitant around each other for a while, but there was definitely a possibility for them to relax with time.

As the sun fully set, Kyouka noticed small shivers beginning to run down Seilah's spine. Her mate never was one for the cold. Without the sun up, there was little hot enough to keep Seilah warm. Without even thinking about it, Kyouka removed her cloak and placed it around Seilah's shoulders. She received a grateful smile as Seilah pulled it tight around her.

"Perhaps we should be settling down for the night," Kyouka murmured gently, bringing Seilah close to share body heat.

"It _is_ getting pretty late," Master hummed. He noted how many of the guild members were starting to settle down or head out. He turned to someone sitting nearby and called, "Reedus? Would you be so kind as to head down with our new members to help them make the area more comfortable?"

"Oui!" Reedus called, giving a salute. He led Kyouka and Seilah downstairs to the holding cells.

They looked around at the walls and cells appreciatively and Seilah peeked into a few curiously. "It looks so much like the castle," she sighed blissfully.

"Yes," Kyouka agreed, running a hand over the wall. "Though, all of the cells are far too small for us to live in. We will need to redecorate." She glanced to Reedus. "If that's fine with you?"

"Oui, that's fine," Reedus responded. "I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

Kyouka smiled. "Seilah," she called to her mate. "Choose a cell. Any one you want."

Seilah blinked at her before surveying the area. Moving to one cell, she stated, "It feels like this one is beneath one of the windows above. The floor here is less damaged than in some of the other cells, indicated that the fighting upstairs rarely makes its way here."

"Perfect," Kyouka murmured. "If you both would be kind enough to move out of the cell?"

Once Seilah and Reedus were safely outside the cell, Kyouka used Strengthen to smash through one of the walls of the cell, opening it into the next one over. The force also knocked out the partition between the cell doors. "I'll move the bricks and debris to a different cell," Kyouka called. "Why don't you two get started on redecorating?"

For the next hour or so, Seilah instructed Reedus on how to decorate the new cell. Kyouka helped with destruction in any way she could while Seilah helped with creation where she was able. Together, the three of them transformed the dungeon into a living space for two demons. Once the cells looked suitable, Kyouka smirked with a nod.

"Is that good enough?" Reedus asked, smiling at them from the doorway of what had become their bedroom.

"It's wonderful," Kyouka told him, taking in her surroundings. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem. The others should be heading home by this time, so there shouldn't be anyone to bother you. Good night, ladies." And with that, he bowed to them and headed upstairs.

Kyouka stared at where he disappeared. "He's so amicable to ones who destroyed his guild hall and nearly his guild as well," she murmured curiously.

She turned back to the bed and found Seilah climbing atop it. She lay down, testing the softness of the materials. Rolling around on the bedspread a moment, Seilah stilled and her eyes swiveled in Kyouka's direction. Kyouka felt her body temperature spike. That was a look she always reveled in getting from Seilah and now was _no_ exception.

Not wasting a second, Kyouka crossed the distance between them and crawled onto the bed, hovering over her prone mate. Seilah smiled up at her, that sweet smile she only allowed Kyouka to see. Silver claws reached up to stroke a pale cheek and Kyouka grinned.

"What do you say we crack open the cover of this new story?" she whispered.

Seilah gave the briefest laugh. "Who better to write it with than you, My Lady?"

That was all the invitation Kyouka needed to swoop in and snag Seilah's lips for herself. Perhaps this wasn't the way they envisioned things with Fairy Tail, but it definitely wasn't a bad way to start their time with the guild. As she set about lavishing Seilah in attention, Kyouka wondered what other unexpected things would come their way now that they'd joined the guild that had once defeated them. She would ponder that in the morning. Right now, Seilah needed affection. Seilah was always more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I love these two. I added that fight scene at the last second. It was gonna be way shorter. I really love KyoSei so much. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who recognizes this one, I've edited it before posting it on AO3. Just so ya know!


End file.
